Oscuro destino
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Zuko pensó que no era justo que tendría que llevar tal vida ¡y todo por una declaración inoportuna! ¡¿Qué clase de padre marca a su hijo de esa manera? ¡Con una cicatriz! ¿¡Qué padre condena a su primogénito a una vida de infortunio! Pues conoce la respuesta y esa es Osai.


**Disclaimer: **Avatar no me pertenece.

**Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Príncipe Zuko" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".**

* * *

Zuko caminaba por los pasillos de su barco con mucha depresión, hace tres meses su padre le había marcado el rostro con una horrorosa cicatriz; por eso, ahora, se había detenido justo cuando llegaba a la cubierta de la embarcación. Suspiró resignado tocándose la marca en la mitad de su cara, frunció el ceño recordando la misión que se le asignó y que debía de cumplir si quería regresar y ser restituido como el príncipe heredero al trono

Al principió acepto porque estaba lleno de coraje pero en este instante piensa que tal vez fue muy lejos. ¿Llevarle la contraria a su padre? Jamás lo hubiera hecho si habría sido consciente que sería exiliado, ¡qué gran error que cometió! Aunque la verdad solamente dijo lo que creía que era correcto, ese plan tenía sus fallas; bufa extasiado. Quiere volver a la Nación del Fuego y entrenar para ser más fuerte que su hermanita, Azula, demostrándole en el proceso a su progenitor que sí vale la pena como futuro gobernante.

Todo este tiempo ha estado enojado por lo que le pasó hace noventa días, por eso, aprovechando que está en soledad aprovecha para hacer lo que por muchísimo tiempo intentó reprimir y que se volvió más fuerte desde el incidente: lloró. Puede que tenga bastante temperamento mas ya no puede retenerlo; siempre fue consciente que nunca le cayó bien a su padre, éste prefirió a su hermana menor en todo momento, en toda situación. Intentando ser como ella trató de ir a aquella reunión sin embargo ¡qué equivocación! Aseguraba que si hubiera sido la pelinegra quien hubiera estado en su lugar nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Se quitó las lágrimas y ojeó al horizonte.

Sonrió con cierta ironía pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Azula. Afirmó severamente que ha de estar ayudando a su padre a gobernar al Reino del Fuego; otra lágrima surcó por su mejilla, fue una lágrima traicionera. Quisiera que estuviera aquí, su adorada madre. Esa bella mujer que siempre supo comprender sus sentimientos y aceptarlo como era.

Sin engaños, sin traiciones, sin malicias como todo el tiempo Azula se ganaba a la gente. Ahora gruñó recordando el comentario satírico que le hizo antes que se fuera; sí que disfrutó su desdicha, aunque meditándolo bien ella la pasa de maravilla con el sufrimiento de los demás. Volvió a llorar recordando el día que su madre nunca llegó a su habitación a darle las buenas noches, ese momento en que él se enteró que esa fémina había sido desterrada. No entendía cómo un ángel podría sufrir tales penurias.

Ésta no hizo nada malo para tener tal destino oscuro al igual que su persona.

_Captura al Avatar y tráelo, vivo, a mi si en verdad quieres ser de nuevo un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego._

Recordó las palabras de sus padre que expresó con mucho odio. Si su madre hubiera estado presente esa hora en la que dictaron su sentencia él no tendría que ejercer tal expedición. ¿Cómo se supone que lo cazaría si desapareció hace cien años? ¡Imposible! ¡Ni que fuese mago para lograr tal osadía! Los grandes guerreros de la Nación no han podido retener a Avatar al cien por ciento. Roku no fue totalmente vencido aquella noche en su isla cuando Sozin lo atacó, ¿y piensan que él, un simple adolescente sin mucha experiencia en el Fuego control, lo conseguirá? ¡Qué jocoso!

Su llanto incrementa considerablemente.

Zuko pensó que no era justo que tendría que llevar tal vida ¡y todo por una declaración inoportuna! ¡¿Qué clase de padre marca a su hijo de esa manera!? ¡Con una cicatriz! ¿¡Qué padre condena a su primogénito a una vida de infortunio?! Pues conoce la respuesta y esa es Osai.

Se limpia las lágrimas.

Definitivamente haría que Osai lo amara aunque tuviera que cazar a alguien que no existe, y no se detendría sin importar qué.


End file.
